murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Medicine
"Bad Medicine" is the eleventh episode of the first season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the eleventh episode of the series. It first aired on March 31, 2008. Summary Detective Murdoch investigates the murder of Dr. Francis Grout who was killed by a hooded and robed figure using a crossbow. The doctor worked at the Greyson Institute for the Mind that specializes in researching brain functions and those who have special skills not found among the general population. As the murders continue, the police must find the common link among them. Murdoch is shaken when medium Sarah Pensell tells him she has seen these murders in a vision. While she can't identify the robed figure, she is able to identify the killer's last victim - Murdoch. Character Revelations * The final conversation between Pensell and Murdoch reveals his love for Julia and the reason why he did not die as predicted. * Julia Ogden has been to Prague and kept a journal which William would like to read. Continuity * Sarah Pensell returns and predicts Murdoch's death. * Pensell asks Murdoch about his relationship with Dr. Ogden and for the first time William describes Julia Ogden, revealing his feelings for her. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1895 – Victoria (Alexandrina Victoria 1819 - 1901) is Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, and Empress of India. Trivia * Maria Del Mar is credited at the beginning of the episode but not in the closing credits. * The opening theme song shares its name with this episode's title. * "Me Ol' Mucker" Count: 1 Errors *When Miss Pringle is playing the violin, her fingers are not coordinated with the music. *When Murdoch dreams of himself getting killed, we see the killer standing in the hallway with loaded crossbow. When the bolt leaves the crossbow the loading string never is released and the bolt is moved by using a pulling wire. *When Murdoch is questioning Richard Binney about a murder, Murdoch asks if Binney had been in the same room as Nathaniel Horton. Binney says yes, so Murdoch then asks "Did you see who killed him?" However, it was Andrew Nesbitt who had just been killed, not Horton. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Maria Del Mar as Sarah Pensell Stephen Bogaert as Richard Binney Guest Cast Michael Riley as Doctor Burrit Greyson Roger Clown as Francis Grout Jane Maggs as Emily Pringle Levi MacDougall as Nathaniel Horton Catherine McGregor as Katherine Barrington Robert Clarke as Andrew Nesbitt Uncredited Cast References *Greyson Institute for the Mind *Wykeham Lodge Gallery File:Bad_medicine_01.jpg|Hell's Version of Robin Hood 111 Bad Medicine Crime Scene.png|Crime scene in daylight File:Bad_medicine_03.jpg|Dr. Greyson and Murdoch File:Bad_medicine_04.jpg|The "W" Files File:Bad_medicine_05.jpg|The Reaper File:Bad_medicine_06.jpg|Green Square File:Bad_medicine_07.jpg|Random Sparks of Thought File:Bad_medicine_08.jpg|Join Us File:Bad_medicine_09.jpg|Murdoch's Nightmare File:Bad_medicine_10.jpg|Sophia Chaucer|link=Toronto Gazette File:Bad_medicine_11.jpg|I Can Help You File:Bad_medicine_12.jpg|All About Prague Category:Season One Category:Season Error